


Give Me Your Hand

by skyelar_jen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, something I thought would be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelar_jen/pseuds/skyelar_jen
Summary: You're not leaving me again.





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my very first piece of writing for NCT. It's very short but I hope you like it! Comments and suggestions are appreciated! It could be a starter for a bigger piece, who knows? :)

As Doyoung soothingly rubbed along my thumb with his, our hand intwined, I found myself starting to doze off.

“Hey,” he whispered, his voice thick with sleepiness, “if I can’t fall asleep neither can you.”

I turned to face him with my eyes still closed and a small smile on my face. Just as I was about to make up an excuse, I felt a quick peck on my lips. I opened my eyes, surprised. Doyoung was looking at me with his gummy grin. My grogginess disappeared as my face felt hot. He knew his kissing had that effect on me. I lightly hit his leg with my free hand.

“Why did you do that?” I said, feigning annoyance to hide my embarrassment.

“There,” he said with a laugh, “now you’re awake.”

I hit his leg again, but laughed. It was true that I was awake. But I also knew if we had to wait for Sicheng any longer I would fall right back asleep. The thought made me sigh out loud. Doyoung’s knee knocked against mine.

“What’s wrong?”

“How much longer do we have to wait for him? I thought he said twenty minutes,” I complained. He chuckled and dug out his phone from his pocket.

“Well first of all, it’s only been twelve minutes,” he said, reading the time. I groaned.“I’m pretty sure he’s trying to go as fast as he can.”

“Well not fast enough,” I said with a pout. “It’s scary down here. I hate the art building.”

“What are you talking about? I’m here to protect you.” Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as if he was offended that I didn’t mention him. I fought the urge to laugh. His high pitched screams from the haunted house we went to on our first date echoed in my mind.

“Oh, that’s right, I’m sorry. I’m sure your screaming will scare any bad guys away.” His eyes went wide and his body tried to shift away from me, but I gripped our hands tighter, his arm still fully over my shoulder.

“Why do you always bring that up?” he whined, “you screamed too you know.” I let out a laugh, remembering our screaming conversation as we walked through the haunted house.

(“Why _did you run away?! You left me back there by myself!”_

_“He came out of nowhere! It was out of instinct!”_

_“Give me your hand, you’re not leaving me again.”_ )

“Only because you left me,” I muttered quietly.

“Oh really?” he countered, “I distinctly remember you screaming and hitting me when that guy with the knife came out.” I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, fine,” I admitted, trying to drop the subject. Every time we talked about the funny memory, we loved arguing about who was more scared. I would have continued, bringing up how high-pitched his screams had been, but the sleepiness started to come back again. I shifted under his arm and laid my head in the crook of his neck. My eyelids started to feel heavy, but I fought to keep them open.

“Can you believe it’s been almost five years since that date?” he said softly after some silence. I smiled, remembering the memory. Two broke high school kids looking for something to do.

It was almost insane how fast seemed to pass by. From meeting Doyoung, to graduating high school, to attending the same college. It felt like it had somehow passed in the blink of an eye.

“No,” I replied honestly. “It still feels like we’re in high school but the classes are harder.” He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

“All those years,” he said with wonder in his voice. “And I still can’t believe you picked me.”

Like a reflex, I smiled so widely my eyes closed, his words making my stomach flip. I always felt giddy whenever Doyoung acted cheesy. He picked the right moments to say things that made my face flush.

“Of course,” I scoffed, but on the inside I was melting. “Who else is going to protect me from monsters in the art building?”

“Oh so now you acknowledge my protecting skills.”

“I was just kidding,” I said as I squeezed our intertwined hands. “I know you’ll always protect me”

Doyoung quickly pecked my forehead before resting his head on mine.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

~~~

“Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Chenle dropped all of the canvases in the— guys? Are you guys awake?”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if there are mistakes, I hate rereading my own writing  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
